Great Sea Anthology
by AlexDelisauce
Summary: A collection of (incredibly) short stories about characters, by yours truly and in all kinds of genres. Set in the Wind Waker timeset, of course.
1. Fairyseeking Freak

Great Sea Anthology

Story One

Fairy-seeking Freak

  Author's Note: To explain this, I'll start by pointing out that an anthology is a collection of short stories, if somebody didn't know. And they're all going to be my incredibly short stories, of course. I'm going to write one chapter per character only, and I'm going to try to mostly use minor or half-minor characters. From The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, of course. I also accept requests for a story about just about any chosen character. I think this story is an original idea, but if it isn't, feel free to poke me in the eye with a stick.

  Disclaimer: I don't own any person, place or thing in this/these stories. And I'm too purdy to sue. Yes. Oh so purdy. Or something.

  Treasure hunter's log eleven.

  I saw it! I would bet my life's savings that I just saw it! The famed Ghost Ship! Right there before my eyes! It was beautiful, spooky, ugly and enchanting at the same time! The Ghost Ship! Out by Spectacle Island! That Salvatore man must be really lucky, to have the Ghost Ship cruise right by his island! Of course, he's always asleep at the break of night, so I guess not. Anyways, I'm going to sail up to it! My precious _Gyorg Bane _might be a tiny boat, but I'm sure I can use my Grappling Hook to pull myself up onto the ship!

  David out.

  I grinned, set the quill in the page I was writing on, and closed my book, wiping sweat off of my forehead with my other hand and sighing. Everything I lived for was about to be accomplished. I'd finally do what my father couldn't do and climb aboard the legendary Ghost Ship.

  _Boom_.

  Right in time with the thunderclap, a lightning bolt descended from the heavens along with a barrage of rain, giving my hair a bath. I put a hand over my head in a futile and dumb attempt to block the rain and looked up to the moon, just as another lightning bolt passed right by it.

  "The Ghost Ship really doesn't like being found," I thought aloud as I set my sail back up. There was nothing I could do but go on, because turning around would be just as dangerous – and there's no way I would just let my dreams flutter away! The sail caught the strong wind and my boat was tossed forward, almost violently. I clung on for dear life, seeing as I couldn't and can't swim.

  The _Gyorg Bane _tossed and turned as it neared my destination, and I found my trusty Grappling Hook and started to look for something to grab onto with it. And then it happened.

  _ Boom! BOOM! Boom, boom! Zap! ZAP! Zap, zap!_

Four booms of thunder, four lightning bolts landing directly on my boat. And I know how much bad luck I'd need to have four bolts hit my boat at the exact same time. Of course, I didn't have time to think that then as I flew out of the boat and into the water, climbing onto the biggest shard of the ship I could find and losing consciousness.

  *        *          *          *

  I could hear a strange voice, whispering at the same time as shouting, in the distance. So far, yet so close… It's as if it was calling to me, beckoning to me… Begging me to come to it…

  "Tingle! Tingle! Koolo limpah! Wake up!"

  I could feel something touch me. One thing. Two things. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. All the way up to twelve. They touched me so lightly, I barely even noticed it. Fairies? Yes! They must have been! Beautiful, rejuvenating fairies…

  "Get up, sir! Please! I am wasting all my confetti trying to help! I have no more now! The chant must have worked, sir!'

  "What's going on?" I mumbled, half-asleep, as I opened my eyes and sat up. I rubbed my eyes and could immediately see. A few pieces of confetti had been blocking my eyes. Wait… Confetti? What a cheap rip-off for a fairy! Bah.

  "You awaken! Ankle! Look! He awakened!"

  "Oh joy! You have awakened!" A short, strange man in a pink full-body suit pulled me off of the ground and started dancing around with me, but I was so tired I just let him drag me along to ground. A happy dance? Happy dances are so out of date. An even stranger man, in the same suit as the first but in the color of green, pulled me out of the other man's hands and shook me to try to wake me up some more.

  "Mister! Are you okay?"

  "Of course I am, but what just happened?"

  "You washed up onto our shores an hour ago, on a big block of wood!" explained the weirdo.

  "Your shores?" I asked, blinking and rubbing my eyes some more just for the effect. He nodded enthusiastically and began to hop up and down. What a freak.

  "Yes, sir! Our shores! I am Tingle, that," he pointed to the man in pink, "is my brother, Ankle, and this," he waved a hand out at the surroundings, still bouncing, "is Tingle Island! Home to Tingle Tower, the only place that spins, spins and spins with the majestic magic of fairies!"

  "Right. Which way to the _exit_?"

  "Exit?" Ankle giggled, one hand over his mouth. "There is no exit, unless you have a good enough boat! We're miles from any town and we're surrounded by hurricanes!" For some reason, he didn't seem sad at all as he stated this. What a creepy place.

  "Well that's just dandy, isn't it?" I moaned, wiping dirt and seaweed off of my pants and feeling my hair. Still extremely wet.

  "Dandy? Not dandy! Super dandy! Super dandy fairy-ific!"

  "There doesn't happen to be some sort of asylum around here, huh?"

  "None at all!"

  "And I'm going to be here for forever?"

  "Most likely!"

  "Well, I'm off,"

  Ankle laughed his annoyingly happy laugh some more and bounced over to me. "You can't possibly leave! You can't swim!"

  "H-how did you know?"

  "Errr… I… Uhhh… Have read your mind! Hee!"

  "If you don't offer me some rupees right now, I'm going to choke you and your tingly friend to death," I growled, fed up with the freaks. Not only did I just miss my only chance to find the one thing I longed to find, I was stuck there with them for the rest of my life. Hopefully I wouldn't soak up their insanity and become one of them.

  "Hee! Did you hear that, Tingle? He values material objects so much!"

  "Yes I did, Ankle! Hee hee!" Damnit, Tingle has the same laugh as Ankle! Such an annoying chuckle! I knew then that I'd end up going completely insane in a short amount of time. Laughing because I like money? I guess the new in thing for poor people with no houses is to go and live on an uncharted island and act like a complete idiot.

  "Sir, you should learn that self comes before wealth! What is better, being true to yourself or having many rupees?"

  "Having ma -"

  "Being true to yourself? That is the correct answer! Hurray for you, sir…"

  "My name is David, and I didn't sa -"

  "Hurray for you, David! Now, why don't you suit up and help the world go round! And find some beautiful, wonderful fairies in the mean time?" Ankle started to hop again. Goddesses, why did you have to drop me _here_? What did I do to deserve such a fate?!

  "Yes, Mr. David! The first step to being true to yourself is to help a fairy find his brethren!"

  "You're not even a fai -"

  "Then it's settled!" Tingle cheered and produced a white version of his clothes out of nowhere, holding the suit out to me. "Put these on quickly, we must get to work, Mr. David!"

  "You can't make me wear that,"

  "No, but you surely can, and if you wish to be rich in happiness you surely much!"

  "I'm out of here,"

  "Don't you remember, sir? You can't possibly leave this island!"

  "I hate you,"

  "You better get suited up, good sir! The island can't spin with fairy goodness if you aren't helping push it!"

  "I really hate you,"

  Author's Note: Such a beautiful, beautiful chapter. Don't you think? I didn't think so. But you can leave questions, comments or requests at the review box, because I said so. And what I say goes. Because I said so.


	2. Piracy of a Pirate

Great Sea Anthology

Story Two

Piracy of a Pirate

  Author's Note: Reviews! I have _reviews_! You all deserve cookies! And, dude, you read my mind. I was going to do a Salvatore or a Tetra one soon. And to TH, David Jr. is the son of the guy who made the Ghost Ship Chart. Yay for the Nintendo Gallery. Since I can't think of any scenarios for Salvatore or the Butler yet, I'll do the Tetra-gets-kidnapped part. Sorry, Snow. _

  "The Triforce…" muttered the girl, one of her fingers sliding down the parchment that was nailed against her wall, with a picture of a triangle with a hole of its own shape inside of it. "If the legends are true," she said louder - still to herself, "then it will be mine! If that boy couldn't do it, I can!"

  "Miss Tetra, this is the seventeenth time I've seen you give yourself this pep talk. Maybe you should -"

  "Huh?!" Tetra gasped and turned around quickly, to see Mako, one of her crew, standing in front of her. "Well… Well maybe _you_ should get back on deck and back to work!"

  "Y-yes Miss! Right away, Miss!" The short pirate spun and ran, tripping over his own feet only to scramble back up and dash off, hands in the air and his book long gone, dropped in Tetra's room. With a 'hmph', the young captain looked back over to the picture, continuing to mentally remind herself that she would find the golden treasure. Until…

  "MISS! Come and see this, yeah?!"

  "What is it, Gonzo?" groaned the girl, shaking her head and running off to the deck to see what the fuss was all about.

*          *            *            *

  "Miss Tetra! Up here, yeah?"

  Gonzo, the man who was in charge of steering the _Sea Serpent _was up in the crow's nest with Zuko. People rarely went to see Zuko, so something must have been important. But the fact that the boat wasn't being steered was a bit more noticed by Tetra.

  "Gonzo, you moron! Who's steering the damned ship?"

  "Uhh… Bobo, yeah?"

  "Bobo? Who on the Great Sea is _Bobo_?" She growled but tried to shrug it off and climbed up the ladder to the crow's nest. She made it half way when the stupidity of her first mate made her let go of the ladder altogether and fall a good while down, onto her stomach.

  "My pet Bokoblin, yeah?"

  "Pet Bokoblin? You _idiot_!"

  "What is it, Miss?"

  "Bokoblins are not a good thing! And they might be dumb, but they aren't near as dumb as this whole damned ship put together!" Tetra drew her dagger from its sheath on her belt and tiptoed over to a crate near the elevation of ground that lead to the steering wheel and, most probably, Bobo the Bokoblin. She crouched down to make sure she was out of sight, and nodded when the sight of the Bokoblin confirmed her thoughts. There was something in its eyes that made the captain know it was up to no good.

  "Miss, you just called yourself an idiot,"

  "Wha – Mako! Stop sneaking up on me like that, you -"

  The shout put the monster on its guard and also made it let go of the wheel and turn around to see the yelling Tetra, letting loose a cry of alarm, followed by a shrill whistle that used up all of its breath. Though she would have liked to, the captain didn't stop to moan and immediately bolted over to the demon, wasting no time to thrust her dagger towards its shoulder.

  Bobo brought its foot up to connect with Tetra's knee, sending her a step backwards and making her miss the attack. The unarmed Bokoblin shot its arm out to grab the girl's neck and lifted her up into the air, until it dropped her with a scream of pain.

  "You should know, I bite," She hissed, flipped her dagger over and smashed the blunt of it into Bobo's cheek with as much force as she could muster. But Tetra's alertness proved to be her downfall, as she and all her crew were too absorbed in the fight to notice the huge, strangely colored bird coming their way. A gigantic talon clipped the girl in the shoulder, spun her around and knocked her onto the ground, ripping her clothes.

  "Hehe! Girl dumb!" With all its strength, Bobo lifted Tetra up and heaved her off of the ship. The captain was determined not to give up, and clung onto the back of the boat weakly, wincing and trying to climb back up.

  _Caw!_

  A massive claw caught part of the girl's clothes that wasn't ripped and pulled her into the air, its owner moving quickly and going much higher into the sky at the same time. Many screams of "Miss Tetra!" were heard, all in unison. There was also a shriek from Gonzo, and he climbed up the ladder to the crow's nest as quickly as humanly possible, leaping off to try and reach the bird. It was much too high, though, and the pirate fell into the ocean with a splash.

  "Gonzo!"

  Senza frantically searched for a rope, running around while flailing his arms. Finally, he shrugged and took his belt off, motioning for the others to do the same. Any embarrassment was dismissed for the sake of Gonzo's life as Nudge pulled his fellow pirate back onto the ship with the belt-rope.

*          *            *            *

  "Unhand me, god damnit!" Tetra screamed again and again, kicking repeatedly to try to loosen the behemoth's grip. But the Helmaroc King didn't slow as he brought his capture to his master. Master Ganondorf would be very happy indeed. The fuel to his very life was seeing his master happy, and he would do whatever it took to do what his master wanted.

  "I can't go out this way and you know it! If you don't put me down there will be _hell_ to pay! _Hell on a silver platter_! Hell witha _cherry on top_! Put… Me… **Down**!"

  Letting out a strange sound – was that a laugh? – the huge avian continued to soar through the skies. It would definitely be a long journey back to the master, and the Helmaroc King wasn't sure Tetra could survive so long without food. But it didn't matter. Did Ganondorf ever say he needed the girls alive? Not that he could remember. And because of the wound he gave to the girl, the bird wouldn't find himself losing hold on her for quite a while, even considering that she was kicking so much.

  Soon, the youthful pirate felt the pain in your shoulder much more and fell into a deep slumber. Maybe she could hibernate through the ride. And that would have probably been the case if a rather large boulder hadn't connected with the bird's jaw. With a screech, the Helmaroc King slipped and the girl fell from his claws and through the air, her ripped up vest flapping in the wind.

  Teary-eyed Gonzo punched a fist into the air and cried out in victory, before dashing over to Mako and pulling him up into a hug. It was, of course, the short man that had hit the bird with his keen sense of aim.

  "You did it, yeah? Three cheers for Mako!"

  "We're going to crash into the island, Gonzo!"

  "Turn to the boat full to port! Quickly! Quick -"

  The _Sea Serpent_ collided with the side of Outset Island, knocking the whole crew off their feet. Gonzo got up, shrugged, and leapt off of the vessel and onto the island with a spring in his step.

*          *            *            *

  _Crack. _Swish_. _Smack_._

  When Tetra's fall stopped - her ever-helpful vest stuck to a low hanging branch of a tree – she was bleeding some more and covered in scratches, but was still sound asleep. A bit less than an hour later, she awoke to the sounds of battle. Battle? Why would there be battle?

  A boy in a green tunic (_him? _Nah_.) swung his sword out wide to try to slice straight across the enemy Bokoblin's waist, but it jumped high to dodge the attack, only to land on the flat of the sword and fall onto the grass painfully. In a burst of blackish purplish smoke, the monster was gone and, in its place, there was a little glass ball._

  "Hey, who're y -" A surge of pain seared through Tetra's body and she suddenly gasped in pain, though nothing had happened recently. Her wounds were stinging; they must have been infected.

  "I'm here to help you! Don't worry!" The boy started to climb clumsily up the tree, sliding down and landing on his back with a groan. The burst of laughter from Tetra was enough to break the root of the branch she was held by and, with a scream, the girl acquainted with the dirty ground.

  "Are you okay, Miss?" He asked, reaching a hand out to help Tetra to her feet.

  She pushed away and scowled. "I don't need any help. Ever. And my name isn't Miss, it's Tetra. You better not forget it, _kid,"_

  "Aww. You're too kind,"

  "And you're too deserving of a punch in the face," Suddenly, Tetra noticed her dagger was still in her hand from the fight with Bobo back on the ship. She sheathed it, wiped the dirt off of her destroyed clothes, and crossed her arms on her chest, "so, wise guy, what's with the get-up?"

  "I should be asking you the same thing, shouldn't I?"

  "Right. Now why don't you get your nice, nice demeanor out of my face?"

  "Because your face is funny -"

  "MISS! Miss Tetra!" Gonzo, waving his arms high in the air, ran weirdly over to his captain, panting when he got to her. "Miss Tetra! You're okay! I thought when that bird dropped you on this summit you'd surely be a goner…"

  "Summit?" The pirate blinked and tried to remember what happened before she lost consciousness. "Oh… Yeah! So, it dropped me on the top of a mountain? Well," she gave an angry look to the boy who had saved her, "that wasn't nice of it!" Suddenly, Tetra drew her dagger yet again and broke into a run to the entrance and exit of the forest.

  "Miss, where are you going?!" Gonzo shouted.

  "I'm going to go repay my debt to that bird in full! Coming?"

  "But, Miss Tetra… What about this boy?"

  "Forget about him! We have a job to do, Gonzo!"

  "Right, right…" The man grabbed the boy by the arm and darted over to Tetra, who didn't even stop to let him catch up.

  Author's Note: I don't think I really caught the personality of Tetra in her, did I? And yeah, I think it's fun to think of Link as a bratty snob person. XD I don't like this chapter as much as the last, but even if you don't either, could you review anyways? Flames are fun too, by the way.


	3. Lay Off The Shinies

Great Sea Anthology

Story Three

Lay Off The Shinies

  Author's Note: No reviews for chapter two. ;_; People either want more humor or just haven't gotten around to reading my ever-so-somehow-great story. Yeah. Of course. Now then. I was gonna do a Salvatore story, but I couldn't think of anything, so now I'll do… A Mrs. Marie story. Waha. I warn you, this story will be really messed up and stupid. Like a randomness fic in novel form!

  "And what about you, Wally? What do you have for show and tell?" She asked in obvious boredom. Mrs. Marie, mistress of joy, must have been really down about something to not pay attention to her students. Wasn't she supposed to always be extremely happy?

  "Oh, well…" Wally walked up to the front of the class, turned to face everybody, and took a strange trinket out of a pocket on his pants. "For show and tell today, I've brought this little necklace! My daddy called it a Joy Pendant, but it's shiny, so I like it,"

  Mrs. Marie's ears perked up like a dog's, but she still didn't say anything.

  "Shiny…"

  "Shut up, Jin,"

  "I'm gonna beat you up, Jun,"

  "Could you guys just shut up?" I groaned. They never stopped arguing with each other, but their arguments never went anywhere. "Or I'll just have to beat _you_ up!" Even Ivan, who had opened his mouth to talk, didn't dare talk back to me. They knew, unlike any others, that I was the toughest of the bunch. Smart kids.

  It took us all a while to notice that Mrs. Marie was standing up with arms outstretched, drooling profoundly. Profoundly? I found a new word! Anyways, she reminded me of a Moblin with rabies and, let me tell you, rabid Moblins ain't pretty. O' course, a rabid Moblin could be an improvement for the good Mrs.

  I'm veering off subject now, huh? Veering? Cool! Now then, I realized I was the only one to notice the teacher's longing for the shiny thing, so I just sat quietly, waiting for somebody else to start pointing and laughing. 

  Now, I might be smart and tough, but even geniuses mess up sometimes, right? Right. And I messed up by not showing everybody what the teacher was doing, because she suddenly jumped over to Wally and _ripped_ the Joy Pendant out of his hands. _Ripped, _I say!

  When he saw the woman, in all her creepy splendor (whoa), he screamed and ran right into the door – knocking it off of its hinges – as he flailed his arms in the air. Flailed? Dude, this is a good day for genius Jan!

  But that really wasn't a good day for me, because Moblin Marie (witty nickname, eh?) leapt right onto my desk and let loose a spine shivering roar. Instinctively, I dove under the desk and screamed and screamed. Y'know, instinct. Anyhow, my hiding spot didn't prove too practical, because the teacher – who was now off of the desk – pulled said desk into the air and started to gnaw on the shiny metal that served as its legs, Joy Pendant still in one of her hands.

  My ever-keen instincts told me to yell bloody murder and run for the sake of my life, so that's exactly what I did. Unfortunately, that was one of the few sometimes other people had my idea before me. In fact, a _lot_ of other people. The whole class was crowded up trying to fit out of the door, pushing, shoving and beating on each other.

  Mrs. Marie swung the desk around and tossed it into a wall with a boom, dashing over to us and pulling a random kid out of the crowd. Potava, of all people. The little blonde haired girl with the shiniest hair anywhere in the Great Sea. Let me tell you, Pota rued that day for months and probably still will for years.

  Why?

  Well, because Moblin Marie every little hair off of the girl's head with her teeth. Her _teeth_. Bald, crying and real pitiful-like, Pota stole the paper bag Wally was currently playing with, put it on her head and jumped out of an open window, rolling away as the bag got wetter and wetter from tears, eventually becoming air-tight.

  By the time the Mrs. finished swallowing her hair, us, the Killer Bees, were only kids left in the building. We all had the same idea that if we couldn't stop this madwoman nobody could.

  Let me tell you, when everyone but me left there naked I felt real proud of my speed, wit and cunning. Even the smartest of smart teachers couldn't outsmart me after rabid animals bit them. Funny thing, at that exact moment one of Dampa's pigs stumbled by the school and saw it through a window. Heh.

  Of course, I wasn't laughing then by any means! I was running for my life in the ravaged classroom, dodging flying desks and chairs and bolting right up the walls. No, seriously. And I could've sworn I was wearing a black trench coat and shaded eyeglasses at one point. But they just vanished into thin air once I got clipped in the head by an airborne eraser, span around and fell onto the ground face first.

  Now, Mrs. Marie _literally_ hovered over to me! Seriously! She was all daunting and menacing-like, breathing heavily and floating right over me, trying to make me go into a state of utter despair. But nobody, nobody in the world, could stop Jan the blue-hair!

  I flipped to my feet, swiftly dodged a swing and ducked under the teacher's legs, coming up behind her with my hands around her throat, choking her while I was perched up on her shoulders. She roared and swung her head around until I lost hold and flew off, smashing into the wall and making a Jan-shaped dent in it. I fell onto my face, but jumped back up again. Whipping my telescope out of its strap on my back, I pointed the thing – lens first – as Mrs. Marie.

  Big mistake.

  She squeaked, shrieked, giggled and roared as she zipped over to me with inhuman speed and smacked me in the wrist, knocking the telescope out of my grip and catching it with her non-smacking hand. As she chewed on it, I took the responsibility of whacking a chair against an upside down chair until one of its legs broke off. I grabbed the piece of wood and thrust it forward repeatedly, to keep the now-moving Moblin Marie at bay.

  She shoved her head out and grabbed hold of the end of the leg with her teeth, so I pulled it out quickly and jabbed her in the chest with it, sending her reeling backwards in complete, self-destroying pain. After she yelped for about half an hour, she finally laid on the ground in a fetal position, sucking on her thumb.

  Cheering, I tossed the leg out of a window, ignoring the pained oinking of a pig from outside as I grabbed the pendant out of Mrs. Marie's hand and ran out of the door to return the shiny thing to its rightful owner.

  Story copyrighted by Jan the blue-hair, 1210. All resemblances to real-life people are purely coincidental.

*          *          *          *

  "And that," Jan finished, "is my show and tell project!" Whistles, cheers, hurrahs and yippees were shouted out by many a class mate as the kid handed the book containing the short story he just read aloud to the teacher. After nearly drowning in confetti, the kid walked back to his desk and took a seat.

  Almost right when he sat down, Mrs. Marie started hitting a rusty bell with a stick repeatedly, indicating the end of class. Everyone darted out the doorway happily, but Jan stopped cold when he heard the teacher talk.

  "Jan, could I speak with you for a moment?"

  Gulping, he tried to rip a leg off of a chair but eventually failed and sadly walked over to the fuming teacher.

  Author's Note: See? My sense of humor is gone. Oh well, it might be crazy enough to work. After all, what is a story without a pink-haired old lady that's foaming at the mouth? Huh? Huh? I thought so. Now I'm gonna upload this and go and read Sojourn. …Hehe. Salvatore.


End file.
